Demon's fate falls on Sano
by Make4darkinspiration
Summary: It's just a ordinary day for kenshin and sano when kenshin hears of massive chaos they goto investegate. But, when they find it's a gorgeous young woman they question it.
1. Default Chapter

Demon fate falls on sano!  
  
"AHHHHH, Please don't kill me!" The terrified man screams. "Who do you work for?" She asks staring into his eyes entrancing them with her own. Her eyes looked as though they were on fire. She flipped her dark black hair with red tips and showed her fangs, as she snarled impatiently "ANSWER ME!" "J J Ja Jach T Tou!" He stammered. She smiled "Then I'll have to kill you." She swapped him with her claws, only knocking him out. You see, she really didn't have the heart to kill anyone! But, she was incredibly intimidating. She raced off on the side of a wall, in the black of night and laughed! "234 more to go!" she smirked.  
  
Sano was looking for Kenshin to show him something important that he had gotten in the mail from an old friend. When he found Kenshin he noticed Kenshin looked very worried. "It appears by this rumor going around that the beautiful beast is stalking around at night and causing master chaos!" Sano looked surprised at kenshin and what he had said made no sense. "Beautiful Beast? That doesn't sound good at all. Do you know anything more on this rumor Kenshin?" Kenshin sighed "No I don't but, Sano I'm going to check it out tonight." Sano got the hint "then I'll come with you." Sano sighed as he sat in a chair night has never taken so long to arrive! When the sun finally set and Sano and Kenshin only set out on a quest to find this monster and try to kill it! They set out for a long time and finally when they almost went back, Sano saw a shadow lurking around them. A very very gorgeous woman appeared she wasn't any ordinary woman thou she had a massive black panther tail and fangs with a set of 7 inch long claws she flipped her long straight and sleek black hair with red tips and looked them in the eye! Her eyes were soooo intriguing they would have put a trance on any ordinary man but not two very powerful swordsmen! Sano whispered under his breath "your eyes look as if they were on fire!" She smiled. "You pathetic mortals looking for trouble from Alisionus or just a simple game to play!"  
  
They were incredibly confused. Sano spoke to her cautiously "We meant no harm to you, but you have been causing a lot of chaos and we just want it to stop." She looked into his eyes "Really? Is that all? Well you know nothing of chaos and my business is my own. I have no need to harm anyone who does not approach me."  
  
Now Sano and Kenshin were worried the look in her eyes was furious and they were terrified. "Why are you so troubled am I scary to you?" She playfully asked. Sano looked into her eyes and tried to reason with her. "Please stop hurting people." She couldn't do it yet again she couldn't kill these humans. Why did she have to be half demon anyway? She turned away sadly and whispered very softly... "You look a lot like Austin... I can't kill you." "Then why don't you come with us and just relax for awhile it will take your mind off things" Kenshin said meekly, it was the first thing that he had said the whole time. Then he added under his breath "Like killing people." She hesitantly agreed. All of a sudden her hair turned its natural light brownish state of color with her eyes looking like a water storm passing though them. Her claws and fangs banished. She tied her massive black tail around her waist like a belt. "By the way I'm really Allison Ali for short. Just so you know."  
  
They were very confused but they just looked at each other and didn't say anything. She looked at Sano with great interest. She turned away sadly. He noticed how sad she really was and wanted to comfort her. But, what could he say he didn't know why she was so sad and Kenshin was there. Besides what could he say to this scary woman to comfort her? She just followed them silently absorbing the beautiful essence of the night sky. Finally they arrived at the dojo she studied it. It was breath-taking. She whispered to Sano and Kenshin "It's very nice." Hardly loud enough for them to hear her. "Yea we think so too." Kenshin agreed with her. She yawned loudly. "I'm very tired, I guess. Where do I sleep?" she asked. Luckily they had an extra room. She got dressed in some extra clothes that were night clothes she brought with her and went to sleep. She slept more peacefully that night then ever and she dreamed of these new people and of her becoming good in side her soul. She awoke disgusted. She looked at the clock it's only 7:44 I should get some more sleep she thought aloud. "Oh well" she got up got dressed in another set of clothes she had and made some tea for herself. Sano got up and did his usual practice of fighting. But, when he noticed her, he walked over. "I still don't see how a pretty woman can be a monster." She jumped 10 feet in the air "Ahhh, what do you think your doing trying to give me a heart attack." She yelled at him. He laughed. She was still angry but couldn't help it and gave in to laughter. She knew her reaction was funny. "So what exactly are you?" he asked "well" she said "It's a long story." 


	2. Demon's fate falls on Sano

Chapter 2  
  
She didn't feel like explaining now so she changed the subject. "So what kind of fighter are you anyways a swordsman?" "I fight with my hands," he said coolly. She smiled. "That's cool well good luck to you." "Thanks." He replied. She walked outside with her tea. Sano followed. I wonder why she won't tell me why they call her the beautiful beast. Kenshin and Korouni were watching or spying you could say on them. Allison, being as clumsy as  
she is tripped on a rock and fell. "OUCH, DAMN IT MY TEA SPILLED." She complained. Sano helped her up. She was blushing madly "ummmm." She turned  
away so he wouldn't see her blushing. He was a little red at the cheeks himself. She said, "I'm going to go for a walk" "Can I come?" She couldn't  
help but say yes. She knew that she falling hard for this guy. So they walked off. Kouroni and Kenshin smiled at each other. "Sanosuke has a girlfriend how cute." Kouroni giggled. Sano was curious so he asked "so why do they call u the beautiful beast?" She smiled "Well why do you think they call me beautiful beast? Is it because of my looks? Or is it  
because I'm good at fighting and using things to my advantage? You can guess." He laughed. "Your good at getting out of personal questions aren't you?" "Of course I am a woman after all" they both laughed. She spotted the  
pond nearby. "Oh how I wish I could swim right now in this heat. Sano  
smiled "You can..." She smirked. "What are you trying to suggest you pervert." "Hey I'm only stating the obvious." He defended himself. "Well  
maybe I can just sneak here at night when no one is looking I have a  
bathing suit so it's not what you think, ok? You henti." He smiled and  
kissed her. She was a little shocked but she just moved closer to him  
leaned in and then smacked him in the face. Not hard but softly. "OUCH!  
What was that for?" She laughed and replied "Don't you think that was a little forward I mean we only met yesterday." He smirked and still rubbing his face said, "Yeah I guess your right it was I'm sorry." She smiled and  
kissed him "There now we're even k?" She looked into his eyes and blushed "so there." "You are so stubborn aren't you?" She smirked. "You don't know the half of it." Kouroni was smiling and said, "That's so sweet." Kenshin just smiled. Sano challenged, " You want to fight?" "Are you so sure you want to fight the beautiful beast? Ok. then but I won't go so easy on you, I'll even just use my hands k?" he agreed. So they got ready and fought. Allison won, but it was close match and she apologized for scratching him with her claws on the face and hitting him.  
He smiled and looked up "it's ok I now know why you are called the beautiful beast and why you never could kill anyone. You don't have the heart too. Am I right?" She put on a serious look. "You're right." She confessed. "But I will kill someone who is evil enough to murder others." "As would I, and Kenshin feels the same way it's just a fighter's instinct." "I guess." She agreed. 


End file.
